suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/League 2.0
Champions= * Champions no longer gain or . * Champion levels and ability ranks removed. ** All abilities are placed on cooldown on first spawn. * Base regeneration removed from the game. * All secondary resource bars set to 100. ** All regeneration set to 1 per second. ** All regeneration set to 5 per second. * Movement speed increased across the board: ** All ranged champions now have an additional 45 movement speed, unless specified otherwise. ** All melee champions now have an additional 95 movement speed, unless specified otherwise. * All remaining stats adjusted accordingly. |-| Customization= * Items removed from the game. * Runes removed from the game. * Summoner spells removed from the game. * New customization system - Paths: ** At the beginning of the match, each player is presented a set of paths for their champion, from which they can choose. In most circumstances, only one path can be chosen, and this choice is permanent for the rest of the match. ** Each path confers a unique set of bonuses to the champion, such as modifications to their stats and abilities, rewards for completing specific objectives, limited buffs, and additional passive and active effects. ** Paths are specific to individual champions, maps and game modes -- choosing another option out of any of these will present a different set of paths to choose from, tailored to the situation. They do, however, remain constant in the same scenarios: choosing Tryndamere on a normal game of Summoner's Rift, for example, will always offer the player the same choice of paths. |-| Jungle= when returning to their camp. * Large monsters no longer restore or upon being killed unless specified otherwise. - Power of the Rift= * Clearing a non-epic monster camp causes it to drop a charge of Power of the Rift, an active ability usable by any champion, at its location. Each camp provides a different effect to Power of the Rift, stacking with the others and consumed upon the next cast, and killing a camp while owning their Power of the Rift bonus grants an additional charge: ** Gromp's charge causes the next cast to heal the wielder for . ** The Sentinel's charge causes the next cast to lower the wielder's remaining cooldowns by 60 seconds. ** The Wolf's charge causes the next cast to increase the wielder's movement speed by 50% for 2 seconds. ** The Raptor's charge causes the next cast to grant of the target for 4 seconds. ** The Brambleback's charge causes the next cast to deal 25 damage to the target. ** The Krug's charge causes the next cast to the target's movement speed by 50% for 2 seconds. - Minor Camps= * Gromp: ** reduced to 2 from ** reduced to from . ** Attack range increased to 700 from 250. ** reduced to 200 from . ** Basic attacks now land at the target location after a -second delay, dealing 2 damage to affected units and turning into grey health, which regenerates at a rate of after not having been struck for 4 seconds. ** Upon initiating combat, gains , losing every time he is struck three times. * Greater Murk Wolf: ** Renamed to Wolf. ** No longer has secondary companions. ** reduced to 8 from . ** increased to 1 from . ** reduced to 100 from . ** Movement speed increased to 500 from 443. ** Now only emerges from its den when a champion is present in the camp, whereupon it will continually turn to face them if they are , doing so until they leave, whereupon it retreats. * Crimson Raptor: ** Renamed to Raptor. ** Camp is now made up of two large Raptors, rather than one main Raptor and multiple secondary companions. ** reduced to 5 from . ** increased to 2 from . ** Attack range increased to 700 from 300. ** reduced to 100 from . ** Both Raptors are in constant combat with each other, only attacking the player if only one is left and in combat, and circle each other within the camp, each healing for every time they strike the other. The Raptors can be targeted with allied utility effects, gaining for 2 seconds after being affected, and also gain for 2 seconds after the other Raptor has been affected by crowd control. If one of the Raptors dies and the other was assisted during combat, the surviving Raptor flies off, clearing the camp immediately. * Ancient Krug: ** Renamed to Krug. ** No longer has a secondary companion. ** reduced to 8 from . ** reduced to from . ** reduced to 100 from . ** Movement speed increased to 500 from 203. ** Now only splits into two smaller Krugs once upon death, each of which has , , and 500 movement speed. ** Krugs who remain in the same place for 2 seconds while in combat become petrified and die instantly. * Rift Scuttler removed from the game. - Buff Camps= * No longer grant Crest of Insight or Crest of Cinders on death. * Blue Sentinel: ** Renamed to Sentinel. ** reduced to 8 from . ** increased to from . ** reduced to 300 from . ** Now has 5 crystals on the ground around its resting location: *** Each crystal has , is immobile and takes no action. *** Destroying a crystal deals 40 damage to the Sentinel. * Red Brambleback: ** Renamed to Brambleback. ** reduced to 8 from . ** reduced to from ** reduced to 300 from ** Every third strike against the Brambleback causes it to combust, dealing 1 damage to itself per quarter-second for 4 seconds. Subsequent third strikes while the Brambleback is combusting double the next combustion's damage. - Epic Camps= * No longer grant buffs or items on death. * Dragon: ** Elemental dragons are now all purely cosmetic, and are otherwise identical in gameplay. ** Upon death, a drake swoops over the Rift and deals 400 damage to enemy structures, starting from the furthermost and least-damaged structure, and moving to the next if its target is destroyed before the full damage is dealt. ** No longer nearby units upon initiating combat. ** Is now affected by crowd control. ** Passive bonuses removed. ** set to 400. ** When attacking, now charges up for 2 seconds before releasing a continuous stream of elemental magic in a cone for 4 seconds, dealing 1 damage per quarter-second to all enemies within. The charge-up can be stopped by and the attack can be stopped by . * Rift Herald: ** Renamed to Herald. ** On death, spawns a Rift Herald for the allied team at its pit, which automatically moves to the lane with the most damaged structures. ** Passive bonuses removed. ** reduced to 500 for both forms, from in boss form and in summoned form. ** Movement speed reduced to 325 for both forms, from 325 in boss form and 425 in summoned form. ** Basic attack is now ground-targeted and has a 1-second delay, dealing 10 damage and no other effects for both forms. ** Charge and Swipe now each deal 20 damage for both forms. ** Hitting the Herald's eye now her for 2 seconds for both forms, and no longer deals bonus damage. ** Summoned form no longer deals bonus damage based on , loses over time, or loses when headbutting structures. * Baron Nashor: ** Renamed to Baron. ** Now swallows the Rift Herald if she is still alive and at her pit. ** On death, spawns three Heralds for the allied team at its pit, each walking to their own lane. ** No longer knocks back nearby units. ** Is now affected by crowd control, though cannot be by any means. ** All other passive bonuses removed. ** Dashes now stop at the edge of Baron, rather than the center. ** increased to 1 from . ** reduced to 1000 from 6400 (+ 180 per minute when the match starts). ** Now initiates an active every 8 attacks, rather than every 6. ** Basic attack is always ground-targeted and has a 1-second delay, manifesting as either a blob of acid when fired from the front, or as a spike when fired from the back, dealing 15 damage and no other effects. ** Actives now all deal 15 damage to enemies hit. - Plants= * All plants now begin spawned on the map from the start, and each respawn after 5 minutes unless specified otherwise. * Plants can now be detonated from any damage source. * Blast Cones and Honeyfruit removed. * Scryer's Bloom: ** duration extended to 4 from 3. ** No longer spawns at the location farther from the epic monster pits on the Brambleback side, or in front of the Sentinel camp. ** Now spawns at the center of the crossroads in front of the Brambleback and Sentinel camps. * New plants added to function as static, vision-based objectives: ** Sun Bell: *** Spawns at the entrance to the river nearest the central monster camps and the mid lane, and is indestructible. *** Constantly projects a cone of extending 600 units forth and any brush it peers into. Any champion who strikes the plant can activate it for their team and swivel it in the target direction. ** Mandrake: *** Spawns at the extremities of the river. *** When detonated, activates as a mobile sentry, patrolling from one river bush to the other for up to 120 seconds with 600 range and 400 movement speed. Upon detecting a enemy champion, jumps on them and them for 4 seconds, consuming itself in the process. ** Ectospore: *** Spawns at the entrances to the jungle in front of the base gates. *** When detonated, initiateds a 2-second countdown during which the detonating champion can calibrate the plant by adjusting their distance from it: the closer the champion to the plant, the farther it shoots. At the end of the countdown, the plant fires an indestructible spore with 600 range that lands at the target location, lasting 60 seconds. The spore can be fired up to 4000 units away in this manner. }} |-| Lane= reduced to 1 from 12. ** reduced to 1 from . ** reduced to 50 at all times from 455 (+ / 90 sec). * Caster minions: ** Renamed to Casters. ** reduced to 1 from (+ / 90 sec). ** increased to 1 from . ** reduced to 25 at all times from . * Siege minions: ** Renamed to Siegers. ** Now spawn at every wave at all times. ** reduced to 4 from 39.5 (+ 1.5 / 90 sec). ** reduced to 100 from 805 (+ x / 90 sec). - Structures= * All structures now have . * Structures no longer regenerate health. * Structures no longer have items or their associated bonuses. * Structures can now take damage from abilities, and act as units for ability collision purposes. * Inhibitors removed. * Nexus turrets removed. - Outer turrets= * Renamed to Guardians. * reduced to 20 at all times from . * When there are more enemy champions than allied champions in the stretch between the two opposing Guardians, the lane's Guardian spawns a number of clones equal to the excess: ** The clones have 325 movement speed, spawn at the Guardian's location, and walk towards the enemy wave. ** The clones share the Guardian's health pool, have the same size, and collide with enemies, though they do not collide with allies. ** Each clone follows the same rule of enemy prioritization as the Guardian, and uses the same attacks and range, though no more than one clone or Guardian can target a single enemy champion. ** When enemy numbers drop in the lane, the clone closest to the Guardian moves back towards it and disappears upon merging with it, repeating until the numbers are equalized again. - Inner turrets= * Renamed to Waypoints. * No longer attack enemies. * Each Waypoint is placed on top of a translocation field: ** Standing within a Waypoint's translocation field or Platform, and holding a move command onto an allied Waypoint initiates a 4-second stationary channel which, if left uninterrupted, blinks the champion to the Waypoint, maintaining relative position on the translocation field. ** Once the champion is blinked, they become unable to travel through Waypoints for the next 240 seconds, shortened to 120 seconds if the channel was canceled or interrupted. ** Once a Waypoint is destroyed, it reconstitutes itself and is permanently claimed by the enemy team, becoming immune to all subsequent damage in the process. - Inhibitor turrets= * Renamed to Portals. * No longer attack enemies. * Now spawns minion waves at 30-second intervals, starting at the game's 30-second mark. * Additionally, each Portal spawns additional super minions at each wave, one for each enemy champion in lane between the Waypoint and Portal at the time the wave spawns: ** Super minions each have , , , 325 movement speed and 550 range. ** Super minions target the closest enemy champion in range, are leashed to vicinity of the Minion Portal, and disappear when the next wave spawns. - Base= * Nexus: ** No longer spawns minions. ** Enemy minions that reach the Nexus no longer attack it, but are instead sucked in, destroying themselves and dealing it damage equal to . * Spawn platform: ** Renamed to Platform. ** Now heals all allied champions within instantly and fully resets their resource, but only if they are . ** No longer restricts champions' movement at the start of a match, but only spawns champions once they have chosen their path. ** Respawn time is now always 30 seconds. ** No longer provides Homeguard. * Nexus Obelisk: ** Renamed to Obelisk. ** reduced to 50 from 1000. ** increased to 4 from 2. ** No longer ignores enemy effects. - ARAM= * Health Relics removed. * Map now has a Portal at the location of each inhibitor. * Map appearance is selected at random: ** Howling Abyss has a 45% chance of being selected. ** Butcher's Bridge has a 45% chance of being selected. ** The Proving Grounds have a 10% chance of being selected. }} |-| Mechanics= - Crowd control= * All crowd control that prevents the target from walking automatically also applies , unless specified otherwise. * crowd control reworked: now forces the target to move along the target vector, preventing them from walking while traveling but limiting no other action. ** crowd control effects intended to fully remove control from the target now them instead, unless specified otherwise. * reworked: no longer causes the target to miss their basic attacks, but instead reduces the target's personal radius to 300, without affecting their allied . * New crowd control - drag: pushes the target along the target vector, but does not otherwise limit their actions. * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply a instead, unless specified otherwise. * no longer the target unless specified otherwise. * New crowd control - isolation: removes the target's allied . * now applies and isolation instead. * Movement speed lower cap removed, and adjusted accordingly. * New crowd control - pause: the target, with the effect breaking early if they are struck by a champion. * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply a instead, unless specified otherwise. * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply instead, unless specified otherwise. * Tenacity removed. ** Current effects that apply Tenacity now render the target unstoppable, unless specified otherwise. * New status effect - unstoppable: while unstoppable, the unit is immune to crowd control, and all crowd control inflicted upon them during that time is negated unless specified otherwise. ** Current status effects that prevent crowd control now render the target unstoppable, unless specified otherwise. - Damage= * and removed. * Damage reduction removed. ** All effects that apply damage reduction now apply a shield instead, unless specified otherwise. * Damage types removed: all damage dealt and received is simply labeled "damage", with no further distinction unless specified. * removed. * Health modifiers over time now have new displays: ** Damage over time now displays the total amount it deals as red health on the target's health bar, reducing as it is applied, and is now counted as a single strike. ** Only the application of the damage-over-time effect counts as a strike; the ticks of damage do not count as individual strikes. ** Healing over time now displays the total amount it heals as green health on the target's health bar, with the green health bar reducing and the main health bar increasing as it is applied. ** All damage and healing over time is now applied in ticks of 0.25 seconds. ** Healing and damage over time that occur simultaneously cancel an equivalent amount of the other out on the player's health bar. * New status effect - invulnerable: while invulnerable, the unit is immune to damage, and all damage inflicted upon them during that time is negated unless specified otherwise. ** Current status effects that prevent damage now render the target invulnerable, unless specified otherwise. * New status effect - immune: while immune, the unit is both invulnerable and unstoppable. ** Current status effects that prevent damage and crowd control now render the target immune, unless specified otherwise. - Movement= * Basic attacks no longer stop movement unless specified otherwise. * Cast times removed unless specified otherwise. * Dashes reworked: ** Dashes no longer prevent other actions besides walking, unless specified otherwise, and do not ignore crowd control unless also specified otherwise. ** Dashes and no longer enable movement through terrain or enemy champions as a baseline. ** Dashes intended to allow the target to through enemy champions now specify it. ** Dashes now all have their speed affected by movement speed modifiers, unless specified otherwise. * Effects that allow the player to purely through units are now removed, unless specified otherwise. * Movement speed upper caps removed, and movement speed boosts adjusted accordingly. * New status effect - flight: while flying, the unit can move through terrain and structures. ** Current effects that allow movement through terrain and structures now fly the target, unless specified otherwise. * Unit collision on non-champions and allies removed. * Unit collision on champions increased to match their size. - Vision= * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply instead, unless specified otherwise. * Camouflage removed. ** All effects that apply camouflage now apply invisibility instead. * Invisibility now breaks upon entering combat, unless specified otherwise. ** Effects that continuously apply invisibility now all have a 1-second cooldown until the invisibility is reapplied once it is broken, unless specified otherwise. }} |-| Out-of-Game= * All champions are now freely available from the start. * Champion Shards and Permanents removed from the game. * Blue Essence removed from the game. * Champion mastery reworked: ** Champion mastery progression is now split into two components: progression until the next threshold, which is made by accruing experience with that champion through play, and progression to the next level, which is made by earning a number of scores of S- or greater on that champion in a matchmade game. ** Each S- or greater matchmade score accrued on that champion is recorded as a separate resource. Progression to the next mastery level requires and consumes a number of those scores equal to the next mastery's level. For example, progressing to Mastery Level 6 requires the player to earn a score of S- or greater on that champion in a matchmade game 6 times, and progression to that point would require a total of 21 of those scores. * Riot Points reworked: ** Orange Essence renamed to Essence. ** All current Essence divided by 3, rounded up. ** All RP converted to Essence, at a rate of 1 RP per 1 Essence. ** All purchaseable items can now be directly and permanently unlocked with Essence, at an Essence cost equal to the item's RP value. ** Monetary purchases now grant Essence rather than RP, providing Essence equal to the RP that would normally be purchased. * Summoner level reworked: ** Summoner level renamed to Player Mastery. ** Player Mastery is represented by a level representing the sum of their mastery across all champions. ** Player Mastery is calculated as the sum of all experience accrued on any champion, with each champion's experience pool multiplied by their champion mastery level. * Ward skins now drop on top of destroyed structures as a cosmetic, with the dropped ward belonging to whoever landed the last hit. Category:Blog posts